You Have a Metal Arm?
by o-9
Summary: Sam and Bucky are going at it again, what will ensue? Could they ever find a reason to stop? Warnings: Sort of Spiderman spoilers? Not really, though, but he is present in the fic. Language.


It was several months after everyone was back to the complex. The _new_ complex to be exact. It was in upstate New York, larger buildings and more space to walk around without actually leaving the complex. It was the summer, so the new kid that Tony had recruited was staying there too, which made the complex surprisingly… noisy.

You were a new recruit as well, someone Tony had found only recently, and having a loud kid running around the place was not exactly what you thought was appropriate for a superhero headquarters, but hey, who were you to judge?

The thing that really got you going was the two heroes that had been exiled until recently, and continually went at each other's' throats. Sam and Bucky's constant bickering made everyone on edge, including yourself, which was a hard feat, as you were matched in calm collectiveness only in Vision, and he didn't count since he wasn't human.

"Dude, I still can't believe you have a metal arm! It is literally amazing!" Peter said, again, for the millionth time since he had been there (which was exactly one week).

"Okay, why don't we take a walk, huh?" Tony gestured to Peter to walk out of the kitchen, as Bucky's jaw was starting to work in annoyance.

To be fair, he wasn't annoyed with Peter, but with the fact that Sam insisted on poking and prodding Bucky whenever Peter started asking about the arm. Continually tapping and pressing on Bucky's brand new metal arm, driving the man insane with anger. You swear, if he was Hulk, he would be green whenever he was around Sam.

"Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it," Bucky finally snapped.

Sam took a step back, but it was clearly written on his face he wasn't done bothering Bucky, "Oo, look who wants to take things to the next level."

"I swear to God, if you don't get out of my sight this instant I will literally rip your arms off, Wilson."

Bucky's eyes narrowed at Sam and you decided that now would probably be a good time to step in, getting between the two of them, your back to Bucky.

"Guys, come on, there's no need for this."

"Move out of the way, Y/N," Bucky's voice was gruff behind you.

"Come and get me, Barnes," Sam taunted.

You felt Bucky's metal arm start to wrap around your shoulders to move you out of the way, but you planted your feet firmly and leaned back into Bucky's chest, using him as an anchor to stay in front of him.

"No, you two will _not_! We don't need this stupid feud anymore!"

"I would have to agree," Vision said, floating through one of the walls to the kitchen.

"I am not going to take shit like this anymore!" Bucky said, giving up trying to get around you and ready to pick you up to move you.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before."

"Before _what_?"

"OK, that's enough," you pushed Bucky back a few paces and stood so that you could look at both of them, "What would it take for you two to stop going at each other's throats?"

Sam crossed his arms, "Go on a date with me."

" _What_?" Bucky and you said at the same time.

"Sam, that's ridiculous -"

"Why in the world would she want to go on a date with _you_?"

"Because I'm actually mentally stable, perhaps?" Sam said.

Bucky's jaw was clenching and unclenching again, and you think you hear him mutter something about him being mentally stable if Sam would fuck off.

"Listen, Sam, you seem like a great guy, but this isn't exactly how I would want to be asked on a date."

"One shot, if it doesn't work out, I understand, but Bucky and I need to settle once and for all who you like, me, or him."

He looked up at Bucky like he was dog shit on the bottom of his shoe.

A girl. That is what all of this was about. For months everyone thought it was about being Steve's best friend, but no, it was about you. What a stupid reason! You couldn't help yourself, you picked up the glass sitting on the counter next to you, "Sam, Bucky, you both have ten seconds to get out of this kitchen before I tear both of you apart. You insufferable jerks!"

You ended up throwing the glass at where Sam's head had been, shattering it on the wall behind.

You got up to answer the knock at your door. Waiting outside of it was a vase with poppies, a box of pizza, and a couple fashion magazines. You were about to close the door when a voice catches you off guard.

"Need a ladies night?" Nat came out from her hiding place with a couple glasses and several bottles tucked into a bag hung on her shoulder.

"Yes, very," you sighed in relief, picking up the stuff in front of your door and motioning Nat to come inside.

"For a second I thought it was from one of the guys," you said, setting the box on your desk and pulling it over to the bed so that you and Nat could sit.

"Pft, of course not, those two are too caught up in themselves to realize that you would need anything. So, I went out for a bit and got you your favorite flowers, and your favorite pizza."

"No way, Tony never lets us get it! He hates barbeque chicken!" you exclaim.

"Well, what Tony doesn't know won't hurt him," Nat grins, taking a bottle of wine and opening it with a pop before pouring some out into the glasses.

"Cheers," you said.

Nat giggled, "To what?"

"Friends. Girl power. Chicks before Dicks. The like," you raised your glass and chinked it with Nat's before downing half the glass.

"Well, I need this too," she said, before taking a gulp of her own.

"Things with Clint not working out?"

"Yeah, you know, him being married with kids an


End file.
